memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Data
:"Ho scelto di credere di essere una persona, con il potenziale per divenire qualcosa di più di una collezione di circuiti e subprocessori." ( ) Il Tenente Comandante Data era un androide di tipo Soong, il primo e l'unico ad aver mai fatto parte della Flotta Stellare. Data è stato creato intorno al 2330 ed è morto nel 2379, sacrificando la sua vita per salvare quella degli 800 uomini e donne a bordo della ''Enterprise''. Specifiche Data era composto da 24,6 chilogrammi di composto tripolimero, 11,8 chilogrammi di lega di molibdeno e cobalto e 1,3 chilogrammi di rivestimento bioplastico. ( ) In tutto, egli pesa approssimativamente 100 chilogrammi. ( ) Il sostegno della spina dorsale di Data consiste in una poli-lega creato per resistere ai massimi sforzi. Il cranio era composto di cortenide e duranio. ( ) I suoi arti inferiori erano lunghi esattamente 87,2 centimetri. ( ) Data venne costruito con una capacità massima di immagazzinamento di ottocento quadrilioni di bit (approssimativamente 90.949,5 terabyte o 88 petabyte) ed una velocità totale del suo processore calcolata in sessanta trilioni di operazioni per secondo. ( ) Gli androidi di tipo Soong non potevano subire intossicazioni alcoliche, tuttavia, alcuni componenti dei suoi sistemi di processo furono vulnerabili all'intossicazione di polywater. ( ) Data incorporava un programma creato apposta per simulare gli effetti esterni dell'invecchiamento circa il suo aspetto fisico. Il suo battito di ciglia seguiva una , in modo da simulare quello umano. ( ) Nel 2369, il dottor Julian Bashir espresse la propria ammirazione per tutto il daffare che il dottor Soong si era dato per far sembrare Data "umano." Era soprattutto stupito da quanto Data fosse "ben fatto". Chiese anche a Data se i suoi capelli crescessero, ed osservò che Data poteva "respirare" ed avere una "pulsazione". Insieme, Bashir e Data condussero alcune ricerche su di un dispositivo alieno. Detto dispositivo emise uno shock al plasma che sovraccaricò la rete positronica di Data, attivando una serie di circuiti fino a quel momento inattivi che, in seguito, consentirono a Data di sognare. ( ) Data sembra essere mancino, o comunque, sembra prediligere la mano sinistra per dipingere ( ), scrivere ( ), sparare ( ), eccetera. Sviluppo umano Data tentò di diventare sempre più umano per quanto riguardava il comportamento, spesso con risultati poco felici. I suoi tentativi di sviluppare il senso dell'umorismo non furono molto soddisfacenti, così come le sue relazioni sentimentali. Ebbe una storia con Jenna D'Sora, ma fu di breve durata. ( ) Oltre che con l'umorismo ed i rapporti amorosi, Data ebbe anche dei problemi ad usare le contrazioni nella lingua orale, sebbene questa caratteristica facesse parte della programmazione fornitagli dal dottor Soong. :La risposta di Data fornita alla regina borg in circa il tempo trascorso dall'ultima volta in cui era stato intimo con una donna sembra suggerire che si stesse riferendo a Tasha Yar. Questo lascia supporre che Jenna e Data non avessero mai avuto rapporti sessuali. In una timeline alternativa, Data parve esser riuscito ad usare le contrazioni attorno all'anno 2390. ( ) Durante la sua permanenza sull' Enterprise-D, Data tenne un gatto come animale domestico, che chiamò Spot. Spot era piuttosto selettiva: oltre a Data, apprezzava solo la compagnia di Reginald Barclay. Nel 2371, Spot sopravvisse alla distruzione dell' Enterprise. Data, che si trovava ora a che fare con le proprie emozioni grazie all'installazione del chip emozionale, pianse lacrime di gioia nello scoprire che Spot era ancora viva. ( ) Iniziò ad usare il chip emozionale nel 2371, un anno dopo averlo avuto da suo fratello Lore. ( ; ) All'inizio, ebbe alcune difficoltà nel controllare le proprie emozioni, poiché anche avvenimenti del tutto comuni, come il rilevare forme di vita su un pianeta, erano fonte di grande piacere. Alla fine, riuscì ad avere il controllo delle emozioni provate. Dopo i primi tempi, poté attivare e disattivare il chip secondo la sua volontà, ed in seguito ebbe la possibilità di rimuoverlo completamente. ( ; ; ) Stato di servizio Creazione ed inizio della vita Data era il terzo di sei androidi conosciuti progettati dal dottor Noonien Soong. Venne costruito sul pianeta Omicron Theta nel 2336 circa, dopo la disattivazione di Lore, e nonostante le proteste della moglie di Soong, Juliana. All'inizio della sua esistenza, Data era come un neonato, poiché aveva difficoltà con le capacità motorie e gli input sensori. Col tempo, imparò a conoscere meglio sia se stesso che il suo mondo, e la sua programmazione venne migliorata dal dottor Soong, il quale tentò di eliminare alcuni comportamenti poco consoni. I problemi che interessavano Data avevano a che fare con aspetti sociali (le espressioni di cortesia come "per favore" e "grazie"), e la mancanza di interesse nei confronti dell'abbigliamento (Data non ne sentiva il bisogno poiché non "soffriva né il caldo né il freddo"). A questo proposito, i Soong dovettero progettare una "subroutine di pudicizia", poiché i coloni non gradivano che un androide dalle forme anatomiche perfette si aggirasse completamente nudo. Alla fine, decisero di programmare Data inserendovi i diari ed le annotazioni dei coloni, cancellando al tempo stesso la sua memoria per tutto ciò che concerneva la sua precedente esistenza. Sfortunatamente, l'Entità Cristallina sferrò il suo attacco prima che Data potesse esser riattivato. Juliana considerava Data come il suo amato figlio, ma temeva che potesse rivelarsi un fallimento come gli androidi costruiti precedentemente, oppure che diventasse pericoloso come Lore, e che dovesse perciò essere smantellato. Questo timore la fece mentire al marito quando lasciarono la colonia, costringendolo a lasciarvi Data, inattivo. ( ) Scoperta ed inizio carriera Data venne trovato e riattivato sul pianeta Omicron Theta dalla il 2 febbraio 2338, dopo che l'Entità Cristallina distrusse l'intera colonia stanziata sul pianeta. ( ) Il suo contatto con la Flotta Stellare portò alla scelta di entrare all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Gli venne permesso di iscriversi all'Accademia nel 2341, ove trascorse quattro anni. ( ) In questo periodo, da un punto di vista scolastico, l'andamento di Data fu eccellente, ma la sua mancanza di comprensione gli creò spesso ostacoli di natura sociale. Fu il bersaglio di vari scherzi, ed ebbe difficoltà nei rapporti interpersonali. ( ) Ciononostante, nel 2345 Data si diplomò con lode in esobiologia e meccanica delle probabilità. ( ) Uno dei primi incarichi di Data fuori dall'Accademia della Flotta Stellare fu a bordo della . ( ) Vi trascorse tre anni col grado di guardiamarina e dodici come tenente prima di venir promosso a tenente comandante nel 2360. ( ) Nel 2364 venne assegnato alla in qualità di secondo ufficiale. All'anno 2365, Data aveva meritato l'onorificenza del comando della Flotta Stellare al coraggio, la medaglia all'onore, la legione d'onore, e la croce stellata. ( ) Per l'inizio del 2368, Data aveva incontrato 1754 specie aliene durante la sua esperienza nella Flotta Stellare. ( ) A bordo dell' Enterprise Data servì in qualità di ufficiale operativo e secondo ufficiale a bordo della USS Enterprise-D dal 2364 fino alla distruzione della nave avvenuta nel 2371. ( ) Poiché non necessitava di dormire, di solito trascorreva il turno di notte sul ponte. Il suo alloggio era ubicato sul ponte 2, stanza 3653. ( ) Faceva spesso parte dei membri componenti la squadra di sbarco. La sua velocità di pensiero e la forza superiore lo resero un elemento molto importante per la nave, ed il fatto che non potesse esser soggetto a malattie, radiazioni o condizionamenti mentali si rivelò vitale in più di un'occasione. Il primo anno Poco dopo la missione a Farpoint, l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise venne infettato da un' intossicazione da polywater che causò ad alcuni membri a bordo della nave e persino a Data di comportarsi in maniera irrazionale, come se fossero stati mentalmente instabili. Per fortuna, la dottoressa Crusher trovò l'antidoto, e con l'aiuto di Data l'equipaggio venne curato in modo che potesse tornare ad avere il controllo della nave. ( ) Durante il suo primo anno di servizio attivo a bordo dell' Enterprise, la nave transitò in prossimità dell'ex colonia di Omicron Theta, ed ivi fece una sosta per poter esplorare il sito dove Data era stato scoperto. L'equipaggio dell' Enterprise trovò un altro androide nei sotterranei della struttura, Lore, che venne riassemblato e riattivato a bordo della nave. Fingendo di essere Data, Lore tentò di impadronirsi dell' Enterprise, ma venne fermato da Data. Lore venne teletrasportato nello spazio. ( ) Più tardi, quello stesso anno, Data assunse il controllo dell' Enterprise quando un virus del ponte ologrammi rese inabile l'intero equipaggio mentre si trovavano in orbita attorno a Angel I. Sebbene avessero ricevuto l'ordine di recarsi verso la zona neutrale romulana, l'interpretazione degli ordini da parte di Data consentì all' Enterprise di rimanere in orbita il tempo sufficiente per trarre in salvo la squadra di sbarco che si trovava sul pianeta. ( ) I diritti degli androidi Data ebbe un peso considerevole nel riconoscere agli androidi una natura senziente. Nel 2365, a Data fu ordinato dal comandante Bruce Maddox di sottoporsi ad una procedura mai sperimentata che Maddox era convinto gli avrebbe consentito una maggior comprensione della tecnologia riguardante il cervello positronico di Data. Data considerò la proposta di Maddox e la trovò errata, inducendo Maddox a far valere la sua autorità ed a ordinare a Data di ottemperare. Data si rifiutò e diede le dimissioni dalla Flotta Stellare, ma Maddox lo sfidò, affermando che Data era una proprietà, e non una forma di vita senziente, posizione supportata dal Capitano Phillipa Louvois dell'ufficio Generale degli Avvocati. Il capitano Jean-Luc Picard si dichiarò non d'accordo con questa presa di posizione, affermando che Data, al momento, rappresentava un'intera razza e che duplicarlo con l'intento di obbligarlo a lavorare costituiva una forma di schiavitù. Louvois, alla fine, decise che Data non era di proprietà della Flotta Stellare e che aveva il diritto di decidere se aderire alle richieste di Maddox. ( ) Data, comunque, rimase in contatto con il Comandante Maddox, assistendolo nel suo lavoro. ( ) Molti furono d'accordo sul fatto che Data fosse senziente, tanto che, nel 2372, Data venne considerato l'unica forma di vita artificiale senziente nella società della Federazione. ( ) :È interessante notare che la vera delibera della Louvois è stata molto restrittiva. Venne solo stabilito che Data non era di proprietà della Flotta Stellare, e questo in un contesto di regole e regolamenti emanati dalla stessa. La questione legale rimane quindi aperta circa il fatto se Data fosse "senziente" sotto le leggi della Federazione - che non coincidono per forza con i regolamenti della Flotta Stellare. Ogni decisione legale riguardante tale argomento non è stata affrontata negli episodi o nei film. Comunque, in diversi casi questa questione è stata ripresentata con Il Dottore e la sua lotta per l'equità. Ulteriore servizio ]] Verso la fine del 2366, Data fu catturato da Kivas Fajo che lo aggiunse alla propria collezione di pezzi rari, tra cui un Lapling, una cartolina di baseball di Roger Maris, ed un disgregatore Varon-T. Per fortuna, Data, con l'aiuto dell'assistente di Fajo, Varria, riuscì a fuggire dalla Jovis mentre Fajo fu arrestato. ( ) Quando, quello stesso anno, il capitano Picard fu catturato ed assimilato come Locutus dai Borg, Data fu cruciale non solo per trarre Picard in salvo, ma anche per trovare un modo per distruggere il cubo Borg che si stava avvicinando alla Terra "mettendo a dormire" i Borg. ( ) Un anno dopo, ad inizio 2367, Data, sotto il controllo del dottor Soong, s'impadronì dell' Enterprise e la condusse in prossimità del pianeta Terlina III. Sfortunatamente, lo stesso programma attivò il cervello di Lore, conducendo anche lui al laboratorio di Soong. Soong spiegò di aver richiamato Data perché aveva creato un chip emozionale appostitamente per lui, e che pensava che Lore fosse morto. Lore disattivò Data, e Soong - scambiando l'uno per l'altro - impiantò il chip in Lore. Quando Soong si rese conto dell'errore, Lore lo attaccò, fuggendo subito dopo. Soong morì di lì a poco. ( ) Data assunse nuovamente il comando della nave un anno dopo quando, con l' Enterprise intrappolata in una fenditura di Tyken, l'equipaggio iniziò a soffrire a causa della mancanza di sonno REM, con conseguenti allucinazione e deconcentrazione. Le onde mentali dell'equipaggio furono influenzate da una nave che si trovava intrappolata dall'altra parte della fenditura, il cui equipaggio stava cercando di comunicare con l' Enterprise. Insieme al consigliere Troi, Data liberò la nave liberando dell'idrogeno il quale, quando combinato con una sostanza trasportata dall'altra nave, liberò abbastanza energia da far collassare la fenditura. ( ) Durante il blocco del confine Klingon-Romulano nel periodo della guerra civile Klingon nel 2368, a Data venne affidato il comando della . Nonostante il primo ufficiale fosse ostile a Data per via della sua natura artificiale, la Sutherland riuscì a rilevare le navi occultate Romulane che tentavano di rifornire le forze di Duras. Data stesso chiese di venir ripreso per aver disubbidito all'ordine di ritirarsi, ma fu invece elogiato dal capitano Picard. ( ) Più tardi, quello stesso anno, alcune entità aliene presero possesso delle menti di Data, Deanna Troi e Miles O'Brien. I tre insistettero affinché l' Enterprise sondasse sistematicamente la regione polare di una luna – cosa che il capitano Picard, il Comandante Riker ed il resto dell'equipaggio considerò assurda. Quando Riker li contraddisse, i tre diedero inizio ad una rivolta violenta ed assunsero il comando della nave. In seguito si scoprì che i tre erano controllati dagli spiriti di criminali deceduti provenienti da Ux-Mal, ed alla fine gli spiriti abbandonarono l' Enterprise per venire esiliati sulla luna. Sebbene Data non potesse controllare le proprie azioni mentre si trovava sotto il controllo dei criminali Ux-Mal, si scusò per il suo comportamento con i suoi colleghi. ( ) Verso l'inizio del 2369, l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise si raccolse a San Francisco per valutare la scoperta di una forma di vita extra terrestre sulla Terra databile alla fine del XIX secolo. Rimasero scioccati nel trovare la testa di Data, vecchia, polverosa e morta, tra le rovine di alcuni manufatti dell'epoca. Quando La Forge giunse alla conclusione che l'unica specie in grado di viaggiare nel tempo e di assumere un aspetto umano esisteva solamente sul pianeta Devidia II, l' Enterprise si diresse verse il planetoide. :La testa di Data avrebbe avuto circa 475 anni quando fu riattaccata al corpo nel 2368. , dopo aver visto una sua foto in un quotidiano locale]] Giunti su Devidia II, la Troi avvertì l'esistenza di forme di vita, delle quali - però - nessuna era presente fisicamente. Poiché Data rappresentava l'unica speranza per modificare la distorsione temporale, fu trasportato sulla superficie, dalla quale scomparve, per riapparire a San Francisco verso la fine del XIX secolo. Riuscì ad adattarsi in fretta all'ambiente e si attivò per costruire un dispositivo per comunicare con l' Enterprise. Poco dopo, incontrò per caso Guinan, la quale si stava nascondendo da suo padre sulla Terra in quel periodo. Sperando di salvare la vita di Data, gli ufficiali anziani si trasportarono nella San Francisco del XIX secolo per ritrovarlo. In un obitorio locale, Riker e la Crusher si resero conto che gli alieni provenienti da Devidia II, con sembianze umane, stavano lentamente uccidendo la popolazione sottraendo l'energia neurale, inviandola quindi nel XXIV secolo per alimentarne la propria specie. Riuscirono a trovare ed a fermare gli alieni di Devidia II. ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, La Forge e Data proposero di connettere quest'ultimo ai sistemi della nave in modo da poter fungere da sistema di ripristino d'emergenza qualora si fossero verificati problemi ai sistemi del vascello. Il risultato dell'esperimento, tuttavia, vide il tenente Worf, il figlio di questi, Alexander, ed il consigliere Troi intrappolati in un programma olografico ambientato nel Vecchio West dove ogni altro personaggio aveva l'aspetto di Data. ( ) dopo esser stato promosso ufficiale esecutivo da Jellico]] Il capitano Edward Jellico assunse brevemente il comando dell' Enterprise mentre il capitano Picard si trovava impegnato in una missione sotto copertura nello spazio Cardassiano. Jellico si trovò in conflitto con il comandante Riker, sollevandolo dal suo incarico. Data diventò quindi primo ufficiale fino al ritorno del capitano Picard. ( ) Verso l'inizio del 2370, Data fece parte della squadra di sbarco che si recò presso l'avamposto Ohniaka III alla cui richiesta di soccorso l' Enterprise aveva risposto. Sulla superficie, Data sperimentò la sua prima emozione mentre stava lottando con un drone Borg, facendolo impattare violentemente contro un muro. Insieme al drone catturato, Crosis, Data prese una navetta e lasciò l' Enterprise. Picard ed una squadra di sbarco lo rintracciarono, rimanendo scioccati nel trovarlo succube del fratello Lore, che aveva condotto l'attacco da parte dei Borg nel tentativo di portare Data dalla sua parte. Lore modificò il chip in modo da poter far provare a Data emozioni come la rabbia e l'odio. Confuso dalle nuove emozioni, e con il programma etico disattivato, Data tradì l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise, portando alla cattura di Picard, La Forge e della Troi. Fortunatamente, La Forge riuscì ad istruire Picard su come modificare la trasmittente di collegamento per resettare il programma etico di Data con un impulso di kedioni, ridandogli la percezione del giusto e sbagliato; poteva sempre provare emozioni negative, ma, almeno, avrebbe potuto scegliere come agire in base ad esse. Con il programma etico di Data riattivato, e Riker e Worf al comando di una missione di salvataggio con l'aiuto del drone Hugh, che, quello stesso anno, aveva passato un po' di tempo a bordo dell' Enterprise, Picard e la sua squadra poterono riattivare il programma etico di Data, il quale disattivò Lore, togliendogli il chip emozionale. ( ) Con il capitano Picard ritenuto morto ed il comandante Riker dato per disperso, quello stesso anno, Data assunse ancora una volta il comando dell' Enterprise nel tentativo di trovare i responsabili della morte apparente di Picard e della cattura di Riker. Sebbene fosse di grado inferiore, il Tenente Worf venne promosso a facente funzioni di primo ufficiale al posto del Tenente Comandante La Forge, ma lui e Data si scontrarono quando Worf si mise a discutere i suoi ordini in pubblico in diverse occasioni. ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, dopo aver condotto alcune ricerche focalizzate su una sonda andata distrutta, Data perse la memoria e cercò rifugio presso un villaggio primitivo vicino. Presto diventò uno degli abitanti del posto, e gli venne dato il nome "Jayden." Tuttavia, il materiale radioattivo che stava trasportando era pericoloso e senza memoria non poté salvare la popolazione. Nella loro ignoranza, uccisero "Jayden" e lo seppellirono. Data fu poi ritrovato dal comandante Riker e dalla dottoressa Crusher, e la memoria gli venne restituita a bordo dell' Enterprise. ( ) Poco dopo questo incidente, La Forge trovò alcuni nodi comportamentali nella rete positronica di Data e pensò che un "archivio" alieno stesse usando Data per creare diverse persone e che la trasformazione fosse ancora in atto. Il consigliere Troi fece notare che Data possedeva l'equivalente androide di personalità multiple e che non v'era modo di predire quante ne sarebbero emerse. In seguito, Picard affrontò Data, attraverso il quale il dio del Sole di D'Arsay, Masaka, ora parlava, indossando la maschera di Korgano. Masaka pensò di essere sola e di non dover condividere il cielo con nessuno quando Korgano le disse che senza di lui non era completa. Korgano convinse Masaka di essere stanca di illuminare per sempre il cielo. Masaka rispose che Korgano avrebbe dovuto iniziare nuovamente la caccia, ed in quel momento Masaka si addormentò. Quando Picard chiese a Data se si sentiva bene, Data rispose di non saper bene cosa fosse accaduto e si domandò se avesse sognato di nuovo. ( ) Ritorno al chip emozionale Nel 2371, alla cerimonia per festeggiare la promozione di Worf a Tenente Comandante, Data fu testimone di un incidente durante il quale Worf venne "per caso" fatto cadere nel mare durante una simulazione sul ponte ologrammi. Mal interpretando il divertimento che ne seguì, di proposito, gettò fuori bordo la dottoressa Beverly Crusher. Rimase molto sorpreso nello scoprire che il suo gesto non fosse altrettanto divertente. L'avvenimento lo condusse alla convinzione che il suo sviluppo fosse ormai ad un punto morto. Prese così la decisione di installarsi il chip emozionale che aveva preso a Lore all'inizio dell'anno. I risultati furono imprevedibili, in seguito attribuiti all'eccesso dei nuovi dati emotivi. Durante una missione con Geordi La Forge a bordo dell'osservatorio Amargosa, gli tornarono alla mente alcuni episodi divertenti e questo portò ad un corto il chip emozionale, il quale si fuse nella rete neurale di Data e lo rese impotente ad agire quando Tolian Soran si introdusse a bordo e rapì La Forge. Incapace di fronteggiare l'improvvisa paura provata, Data si rannicchiò in un angolo mentre Soran si teletrasportava portandosi seco La Forge. Mentre l' Enterprise cercava di far luce sull'accaduto, Data venne assalito da un'altra emozione: il rimorso, per aver lasciato che La Forge venisse rapito. Il capitano Jean-Luc Picard, che stava attraversando egli stesso un momento difficile per aver ricevuto la notizia della scomparsa di suo fratello e del nipote, aiutò Data ad affrontare la propria angoscia, ed i due riuscirono a scoprire dove fosse diretto Soran, e perché. Dopo l'arrivo sul pianeta Veridian III, da dove Soran stava pianificando di far implodere il sole di Veridian con un missile di trilitio per poter entrare nel Nexus, Data riuscì finalmente a provare sollievo poiché Geordi La Forge fece ritorno sull' Enterprise sano e salvo. Data continuò a lavorare sul controllo delle proprie emozioni durante tutta la missione, durante la battaglia dell' Enterprise con le sorelle Duras, e lo schianto della sezione a disco su Veridian III. Al termine della missione, quando la Flotta Stellare si recò sul luogo per salvare l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise e qualunque cosa potesse venir salvata dalla sezione a disco, Data si rese conto di aver sperimentato 261 diversi stati emotivi. Ne provò un altro prima di lasciare Veridian III: lacrime di gioia, dopo aver trovato Spot viva e nascosta in un contenitore vuoto. ( ) Primo Contatto Data fu trasferito a bordo della nuova nel 2372, insieme alla maggior parte degli ufficiali anziani dell' Enterprise-D. Nel 2373, l' Enterprise prese parte alla Battaglia del Settore 001 disubbidendo agli ordini della Flotta Stellare. Grazie all'intervento della nave, il cubo borg venne distrutto, ma non prima che potesse lanciare una sfera che generò un vortice temporale e viaggiò fino al 2063. L' Enterprise la seguì, e distrusse la sfera prima che potesse impedire il primo volo di Zefram Cochrane a bordo della sua nave a curvatura Phoenix. Insieme al Capitano Picard ed alla dottoressa Crusher, Data si trasportò sulla superficie, per sincerarsi che la Phoenix non avesse subito danni. Sebbene sospettassero che i Borg si trovassero a bordo dell' Enterprise, Picard e Data fecero ritorno sulla nave. Durante un combattimento contro i Borg nei pressi della sala macchine, Data venne catturato e portato al cospetto della regina borg. Invece di tentare di assimilare Data, lo rese più umano impiantandogli pelle umana sul suo scheletro da androide. Nel momento in cui apparve impossibile riuscire a battere i Borg, Picard si lasciò convincere ad inizializzare la sequenza di auto-distruzione dell' Enterprise, ordinando l'evacuazione. Si recò in sala macchine per trovare Data e per convincere la regina, che aveva incontrato diversi anni prima quando era stato trasformato in Locutus, a lasciar andare Data. Picard era anche pronto a prendere il posto di Data a fianco della regina ed a diventare un suo simile. Data, tuttavia, affermò di non volersene andare, nonostante l'ordine della regina. Quindi, la regina ordinò l'assimilazione di Picard, ma non prima che questi potesse assistere alla distruzione della Phoenix messa in atto da Data. I siluri quantici sparati da Data mancarono il bersaglio, e subito dopo egli ruppe un contenitore di plasma raffreddante, facendogli dissolvere qualunque cosa organica con la quale venisse in contatto. La regina (o, comunque, una sua incarnazione) fu uccisa, ma Picard riuscì a sopravvivere. Aiutando Data a rialzarsi, Picard gli chiese se fosse mai stato tentato di unirsi alla causa dei Borg. Data rispose che, per una frazione di secondo, lo era stato. Aggiunse che, per un androide, si trattava quasi di un'eternità. ( ) Insurrezione Nel 2375, mentre si trovava assegnato ad un'operazione occultata della Federazione/Son'a su Ba'ku, Data scoprì una olonave nascosta. La nave aveva lo scopo di portare la gente Ba'ku via dal loro mondo d'origine a sua insaputa, spianando la strada per lo scavo delle radiazioni metafasiche dagli anelli del pianeta. Poiché un coinvolgimento in un simile piano sarebbe stato una chiara violazione della Prima Direttiva, Data probabilmente si dichiarò contrario e fu attaccato - e colpito - da un'arma Son'a. L'attacco danneggiò parte della sua memoria e causò l'attivazione del suo sistema di sicurezza per la perdita della memoria. Le subroutine etiche e morali di Data assunsero il controllo di tutte le sue funzioni di base. Entrò in un modo di autoconservazione in cui tutto quello che sapeva era il giusto ed il sbagliato. Prima di esser finalmente intercettato dal Capitano Jean-Luc Picard e dal Tenente Comandante Worf, Data rivelò l'occultamento ai Ba'ku e li avvisò che la presenza della Federazione/Son'a era una minaccia. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise riuscì a ricostruire ciò che era accaduto e finse un'insurrezione contro la Federazione. Data si unì ad alcuni suoi compagni durante la difesa dei Ba'ku sulla superficie dagli aggressivi tentativi di rapimento da parte dei Son'a. In seguito, Data attaccò la nave Son'a, sparandole contro tachioni, obbligandola a ruotare le armoniche degli scudi. Questo permise di trasportare l'equipaggio della nave Son'a via dal ponte nella olonave nascosta. Dopo, Data ebbe poco peso nella risoluzione della crisi. Durante questo periodo su Ba'ku, Data si trovò a riflettere sul fatto di non esser mai stato bambino. Fece amicizia con Artim, ed imparò a giocare. ( ) La battaglia con Shinzon sviluppata da La Forge per trasportare il Capitano Picard fuori dalla Scimitar]] Nel 2379, Data avrebbe dovuto rimpiazzare il Comandante Riker come nuovo primo ufficiale in seguito alla promozione di Riker a Capitano della . Ma prima che Data potesse occupare il suo nuovo ruolo, all' Enterprise fu ordinato di recarsi su Romulus dove un nuovo pretore stava per salire al potere. Le buone intenzioni di Shinzon, tuttavia, si rivelarono presto false. In realtà, si scoprì ch'egli era un clone del Capitano Picard e, a causa del suo decadimento genetico, aveva bisogno del DNA del capitano per poter guarire il proprio. Dopo che la nave di Shinzon, la Scimitar, distrusse quasi l' Enterprise, Picard poté eliminare Shinzon a bordo della sua stessa nave. Data salì a bordo della Scimitar giusto in tempo per impedire l'attivazione dell'arma a radiazione thalaron e la morte di Picard. Facendo fuoco contro l'arma con un phaser, sacrificò la propria vita per poter salvare l' Enterprise dalla distruzione. ( ) Interessi personali Le avventure sul ponte ologrammi Data era un grande ammiratore di Sherlock Holmes ed amava recitare nei panni del grande detective sul ponte ologrammi, spesso accompagnato da Geordi La Forge nel ruolo del dottor Watson. ( ) "]] Data accompagnò anche due volte Picard in un romanzo olografico, nel ruolo di "Carlos, dal sud America," un collega dell'investigatore privato ( ; ) Le arti Data si interessò a diverse espressioni artistiche terrestri. Sviluppò la propria tecnica di pittura, creando arte in molteplici stili e soggetti. ( , et al.) Scrisse poesie e si esibì in rappresentazioni teatrali. ( ) Suonò il violino esibendosi in diverse occasioni. ( , et al.) Suonò anche la chitarra acustica e l' oboe. ( ) Si estrinsecò anche nel canto, esibendosi con "Blue Skies" al matrimonio di William Riker e Deanna Troi. ( ) Relazioni interpersonali Amicizie Data mantenne un buon rapporto con la maggior parte degli ufficiali superiori dell' Enterprise: Jean-Luc Picard Data looked up to Picard as something of a father figure throughout his service under the captain asking for his advice on numerous occasions in his quest to become more Human. Picard always gave Data advice whenever he could. :A similar relationship between a captain and an artificial member of the ship's crew was developed in ''Star Trek: Voyager between Captain Kathryn Janeway and The Doctor, Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram, who achieved sentience after he was forced to assume the permanent position of'' Voyager's doctor after the deaths of the original medical staff Following Tasha Yar's death in 2364, Data was puzzled about her death, thinking not about Yar but rather how he would feel in her absence, thinking that he missed the purpose of her memorial but Picard assured him that he understood the purpose of the memorial perfectly. ( ) In 2365, Data's existence was threatened when Commander Maddox wished to disassemble and study Data to gain a better understanding of how his positronic brain functioned. Data refused to submit to Maddox's procedure, finding his research flawed but Maddox claimed that Data was property of Starfleet and therefore not a sentient being and as a result had no choice other than to submit to the procedure. Captain Louvois supported Maddox's claim and Picard intervened by challenging their reasoning, saying that Data was indeed sentient and deserved the freedom to make his own decisions. He also said that Data represented an entire race and that forcing him to submit to Maddox's procedure was tantamount to slavery – strictly against Federation law. Ultimately, Louvois sided with Picard's standpoint and agreed that Data, android or not, was indeed sentient and entitled to the same rights as any other Starfleet officer. ( ) In 2367, Picard's seemingly unbreakable trust in Data was tested when Data refused to fully co-operate in an investigation into a number of events that happened within a 24-hour time span although Data claimed that the time span was only thirty seconds. Data's intransigence threatened to end his Starfleet career and even his own existence but it was later revealed that Captain Picard was himself responsible for Data's unusual behavior after an encounter with the Paxans in a T-Tauri type star system. ( ) During the Klingon Civil War from 2367-8, the Federation made an indirect intervention with a blockade of Starfleet vessels placed in formation to use the pioneering tachyon detection grid in an effort to expose Romulan support for the House of Duras. Picard assigned all of his senior officers positions on board other ships except for Data. Data questioned Picard about why he was not assigned command of a vessel considering that there was a severe lack of senior officers available for the mission, wondering if he felt that his being an android made him unsuitable for command. Picard, slightly embarrassed by Data's question, assigned Data command of the . During the blockade Data disobeyed direct orders from Captain Picard and was able to expose the Romulan's involvement in the war. Data submitted himself for disciplinary action for disobeying a direct order from his superior officer but Picard praised Data for not following his orders as he believed that doing so was appropriate under the circumstances. ( ) In 2369, Data refused to allow a group of exocomps to be sacrificed in order to save the lives of Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander La Forge, who were trapped on board the Particle Fountain Project space station, believing that they were sentient and therefore capable of making their own decisions. After agreeing to a compromise suggested by Commander Riker, the exocomps were released and able to save the lives of Picard and La Forge. Picard understood the predicament that Data was faced with as he had defended Data's sentience just a few years previously but this time the exocomps had no advocate and Data felt compelled to act on their behalf. Picard considered Data's actions to be the most "Human" decision that he had ever made. ( ) Later that year, following an accident in main engineering that activated a dormant program in his positronic brain, Data sought advice from several officers, including Captain Picard, on his "visions". Picard was curious why Data was studying thousands of different cultures to interpret his visions. Data said that he had no culture of his own but Picard told Data that he did have a culture – a culture of one and that its validity was no less than that of a billion. Picard suggested that Data should consider what the visions meant to him instead of what they meant to other people. ( ) After a malfunctioning emotion chip fused with Data's positronic net in 2371, Data felt guilty for not saving La Forge from capture by Tolian Soran on board the Amargosa observatory. Data was overwhelmed by emotions and requested being shut down until the chip could be removed. Although Picard felt sympathy for Data, he told him that part of having emotions was integrating them into your life and learning to live with them and denied Data his request. ( ) In 2373 (when the Enterprise-E traveled back to the year 2063 on Earth), Picard and Data initially went down to the planet to observe the damage the Borg had done to Zefram Cochrane's missile complex in Montana. Down in the missile silo of the Phoenix, Picard, upon touching the missile that would make history by becoming the first Human starship traveling at warp, explained to Data that sometimes a touch can make objects more "real". Upon suspecting Borg presence aboard the Enterprise, Picard and Data transported back to the ship. Fighting off the Borg near main engineering, Data was soon captured and brought to the Borg Queen. Instead of attempting to assimilate Data, the Queen made him physically more Human by attaching Human skin onto his android skeleton. When it appeared impossible to hold off the Borg any longer, Captain Picard was convinced to initiate the Enterprise's auto-destruct sequence and ordered all remaining crew to evacuate. He himself went on to engineering to find Data and to convince the Queen, who he had encountered several years previously, to let Data go. Picard was even prepared to take Data's place at the Queen's side, willingly, thus becoming her equal. Data, however, claimed he did not wish to go – even after the Queen ordered him away. Thus, the Queen ordered Picard's assimilation, but not before witnessing the destruction of the Phoenix by Data. Data fired a spread of quantum torpedoes but they missed by the smallest of margins, and quickly thereafter he burst a plasma coolant tank, releasing plasma coolant, which would liquefy organic material on contact, killing the Borg. The Queen was killed, but Picard survived. While helping Data to his feet, Picard asked him if he was ever tempted to join the Borg's cause. Data, hinting at his kiss with the Queen, replied that for a fraction of a second (zero point six eight seconds), he was. He added that for an android, this brief moment was like an eternity. ( ) Following the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379, Data was confused by Captain Picard's mixed feelings for the couple – although the captain was happy that Riker was due to accept promotion to the rank of Captain and take command of the and that his new wife was to transfer over to the Titan and take position as the ship's counselor, Picard was somewhat saddened by their departure and tried to explain to Data that experiencing feelings of both happiness and sadness at the same time are common in these situations. At the climax of the Battle of the Bassen Rift, Data jumped across the void of space from the Enterprise-E to the Scimitar, saving Picard by using a prototype emergency transport unit but he sacrificed his own life to save the crew of the Enterprise by firing at the thalaron radiation generator and so destroying the Scimitar. Following the battle, Captain Picard held a toast with the Enterprise-E's senior officers as a tribute to their fallen comrade. ( ) :Interesting note: Picard honors Data after his death with a toast with his senior staff. "To absent friends" is the same toast Kirk gives in Spock's honor after his death. ( ; ) William T. Riker William Riker incontrò per la prima volta Data sul ponte ologrammi dell' Enterprise nel 2364. Data stava tentando di fischiettare "Pop Goes the Weasel," senza tuttavia riuscire a finire le ultime note. Riker gli diede una mano, ed in seguito lo soprannominò "Pinocchio", riferendosi al desiderio di Data di diventare umano. All'inizio, Riker si dimostrò scettico riguardo alle capacità di Data in quanto macchina, ritenendo che il suo grado di tenente comandante fosse meramente onorario. Nonostante il parere di Riker, Data si era davvero guadagnato tale grado, così come ogni altro ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Nel 2365, i diritti di Data in quanto essere senziente vennero messi in discussione. Si tenne un'udienza sulla base stellare 173, ma sulla base non v'era alcun consulente legale. In quanto primo ufficiale dell' Enterprise, Riker fu obbligato a fungere da consigliere di Bruce Maddox e gli venne dato il compito di convincere il giudice Phillipa Louvois che in quanto androide, Data non era altro che proprietà della Flotta Stellare. Riker giunse molto vicino al provarlo disattivandolo. La difesa fornita da Picard fece dichiarare alla Louvois che Data era una macchina, che non era di proprietà della Flotta Stellare, e che aveva il diritto di scegliere se mettersi a disposizione di Maddox per essere studiato. Riker rimase molto turbato da questa esperienza, anche perché era andato terribilmente vicino a far privare Data dei suoi diritti. Data non serbò rancore nei confronti di Riker o di Maddox, e fu sinceramente grato a Riker per aver preso parte al processo, soprattutto perché, qualora non l'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato Maddox a poter aver l'ultima parola. ( ) Data cercò l'aiuto ed il consiglio di Riker in diverse occasioni. Ad esempio, quando chiese a Riker un consiglio a proposito dell'amicizia e del tradimento, in seguito ad una missione che aveva visto coinvolta Ishara Yar nel 2367. ( ) Data chiese nuovamente aiuto a Riker quando Keiko Ishikawa prese la decisione temporanea di annullare le nozze con Miles O'Brien nel 2367. ( ) Si rivolse sempre a Riker per avere una consulenza quando iniziò a frequentare Jenna D'Sora. ( ) Geordi La Forge Il miglior amico di Data durante il servizio a bordo dell' Enterprise è stato Geordi La Forge. Nel 2367, Data considerava La Forge il proprio miglior amico. ( ) La loro lunga amicizia iniziò nel 2364, quando entrambi vennero assegnati come ufficiali di plancia all' Enterprise. La promozione di La Forge a capo ingegnere, l'anno seguente, pose l'accento sulla sua familiarità con le macchine, sebbene avesse difficoltà nell'instaurare relazioni interpersonali, specialmente con il sesso opposto. Questi tratti della sua personalità possono aver avuto un certo peso nella capacità di La Forge nel riuscire ad avere un rapporto d'amicizia con una macchina senziente qual era Data. La loro amicizia venne messa alla prova ad inizio 2370, quando l' Enterprise incontrò un Borg che era stato disconnesso dal Collettivo. Lore usò il chip emozionale, sottratto al dottor Noonien Soong, per influenzare Data, disattivando i programmi etici del fratello minore e facendogli provare emozioni. Mentre si trovava sotto l'influenza di Lore, Data ebbe parte ad un esperimento neurologico il quale vide La Forge come soggetto principale. L'esperimento causò a La Forge dolori atroci ed avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fatale. Fortunatamente, il capitano Picard ed altri membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise furono in grado di riattivare il programma etico di Data. Fu l'amicizia tra Data e La Forge che giocò un ruolo importante affinché Data riuscisse a neutralizzare l'influenza del fratello. ( ) Nel 2371, in seguito all'incidente sul ponte ologrammi in cui Data spinse la dottoressa Crusher in acqua da una barca, Data decise di farsi finalmente installare nella propria rete neurale il chip emozionale datogli anni prima dal dottor Soong. La Forge fornì assistenza a Data quando questi si installò il chip che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita, sebbene in seguito La Forge avrebbe reagito negativamente al comportamento bizzarro del suo amico a causa delle nuove emozioni provate. Quando poi La Forge venne minacciato dal dottor Soran a bordo dell'osservatorio Amargosa, Data ebbe paura ad intervenire, anche se in seguito imparò a convivere con le emozioni che ora poteva provare. ( ) Beverly Crusher La dottoressa Beverly Crusher e Data avevano un rapporto speciale, poiché Data le chiedeva consigli su argomenti che andavano dall'essere genitori ( ) alla danza. Insegnò a Data a ballare il tip tap, non sapendo che l'androide aveva in realtà espresso il desiderio di imparare a ballare in occasione delle nozze di Miles O'Brien e Keiko Ishikawa. ( ) Data si rivolse alla dottoressa Crusher anche per chiederle consiglio se considerare o meno gli esocompi esseri viventi, e la donna fu presente quando Data venne a sapere che erano in effetti esseri senzienti. ( ) In qualità di ufficiale medico capo, la dottoressa Crusher possedeva la conoscenza di come riparare e "guarire" Data, sebbene buona parte di tale funzione fosse espletata da Geordi La Forge, poiché Data era una forma di vita artificiale. ( ) In 2369, Data incorporated a subroutine for small talk. At the recommendation of Captain Picard, he studied Commander Hutchinson while the Enterprise underwent a baryon sweep at Arkaria Base. Dr. Crusher was the first person Data tried to engage in small talk using his observations of Hutchinson, to her astonishment and delight. ( ) During Worf's promotion ceremony in 2371, Dr. Crusher tried to explain to Data the humor behind Worf being dunked after walking the plank on the holodeck recreation of the sailing ship Enterprise. Data did not completely understand and then pushed Crusher into the water, as an attempt at the same type of humor. However, Dr. Crusher and the rest of the senior staff did not find it nearly as amusing. La Forge later recommended that Data stay out of sickbay for a few days following the ceremony. ( ) In 2379, Dr. Crusher remarked that she thought Data had nicer eyes than his predecessor, B-4. ( ) Worf Data enjoyed a solid, if low-key, friendship with the cantankerous Klingon. They had two important things in common: both were rescued by the Federation after their homes were destroyed by enemy attacks, and both were (initially, in Worf's case) the lone representatives of their species in Starfleet. Although most of their time together was during duty hours (such as bridge duty and away missions), both were frequent participants in the senior staff's poker games, and were occasionally seen in other off-duty situations as well. Despite outranking Worf until the latter's promotion in 2371, Data didn't mind Worf referring to him directly by name instead of rank. When Data's shuttlecraft exploded while returning to the Enterprise-D in 2366, all Worf could do was stare in shock at the viewscreen and mutter his friend's name; as it turned out, the explosion was staged in order to kidnap Data, and he was subsequently rescued. ( ) In 2367, Data sought Worf's help in finding a wedding present for Miles and Keiko O'Brien. ( ) When Geordi La Forge and Ensign Ro Laren were presumed dead in a transporter accident in 2368, Data volunteered to arrange the memorial service, but he was unsure about what kind of ceremony to have and asked Worf for advice. Worf told him that for Klingons, an honorable death in the line of duty was a cause for celebration, not mourning. Data took his advice and arranged a very upbeat party. ( ) A year later, Data again sought Worf's guidance, this time in researching the "dreams" he was having. Worf, preoccupied with rumors that his father had survived the attack on Khitomer, gave Data some cryptic answers, but Data seemed to understand what he was saying and went on his way. ( ) Their friendship was severely tested in 2370 when Data, acting as commanding officer, admonished Worf for challenging his orders in front of the bridge crew. Afterwards, Data apologized to Worf if the dressing-down had ended their friendship, but Worf took the high road, saying that if the friendship was in jeopardy, it was his fault alone. After that exchange, their working and personal relationship quickly returned to normal. ( ) Katherine Pulaski Quando la dottoressa Pulaski giunse a bordo dell' Enterprise nel 2365, non fu molto cortese nei confronti di Data, e questo a causa della sua antipatia per la tecnologia. In lui non vedeva altro che una macchina, pronunciando il suo nome "DAH-ta" piuttosto che "DAY-ta," non comprendendo che lui potesse avere delle preferenze. ( ) Assunse anche un atteggiamento condiscendente nei suoi confronti e, spesso, si rivolgeva a lui tramite altri membri dell'equipaggio. ( ) Credeva che, poiché Data aveva un approccio metodico alle varie situazioni che gli si presentavano, non potesse essere in grado di risolvere un giallo tradizionale à la Sherlock Holmes; questo condusse alla creazione del programma con l'ologramma senziente del professor Moriarty. ( ) Tuttavia, quello stesso anno, la Pulaski iniziò a rivalutare Data ed a considerarlo alla stregua di un essere senziente, un suo pari. Il punto di svolta lo si ebbe durante una crisi che vide protagonisti i bambini presso la stazione Darwin. Data rimase con la dottoressa per assisterla dopo esser stata infettata, atto per il quale la donna gli fu molto grata. ( ) La Pulaski sfidò persino uno stratega di Zakdorn, Sirna Kolrami, a giocare a Strategema con Data, convinta che l'androide avrebbe vinto. Quando Data fu invece sconfitto, egli interpretò l'accaduto come un segno di debolezza e si sollevò dai suoi doveri. La dottoressa Pulaski ne parlò con Data e gli fece comprendere che una sconfitta non significa necessariamente un fallimento totale, incoraggiandolo ad occuparsi di nuovo dei suoi compiti, ma senza sortire alcun successo. Alla fine, il capitano Picard disse a Data che vi può essere una perdita senza che si siano commessi errori e lo convinse a tornare al lavoro. In seguito, Data sfidò di nuovo Kolrami, portandolo ad un punto morto del gioco, con grande delusione di Kolrami. ( ) Relazioni sentimentali Data era programmato per poter offrire diverse tecniche di piacere ed era "pienamente funzionante". Data ebbe una relazione sessuale con Natasha Yar quando entrambi si trovarono ad agire sotto l'influenza dell'intossicazione da polywater ( ), e tentò di avere una relazione amorosa con Jenna D'Sora verso la fine del 2367. ( ) Nel 2373, la regina borg lo sedusse per tentare di convincerlo ad unirsi alla causa borg. ( ) Natasha Yar Data ebbe una breve relazione sessuale con Natasha Yar nel 2364. La Yar provava un minimo di attrazione nei confronti di Data ed ebbe un rapporto intimo con lui dopo esser stata contaminata dall'intossicazione da polywater. In seguito, gli disse che "non era mai successo". ( ) Data, la cui memoria è perfetta (tanto da poter ricordare tutto quello che gli è accaduto in ogni momento della sua vita), si sentiva particolarmente legato a Tasha. Ne teneva un'immagine olografica per ricordo. Quando i diritti di Data in quanto essere senziente furono messi in discussione, i suoi trascorsi romantici con Tasha esercitarono una certa influenza sul giudice Phillipa Louvois al fine di determinare che Data fosse, in effetti, una forma di vita senziente. ( ) La Forge e Wesley Crusher trovarono l'oloimmagine di lei quando si recarono nell'alloggio di Data dopo la sua morte presunta nel 2366. ( ) Jenna D'Sora Verso la fine del 2367, il tenente Jenna D'Sora si innamorò di Data. Dopo ch'ella si dichiarò baciandolo sulle labbra, Data chiese consiglio ai suoi amici circa il da farsi, decidendo di continuare la relazione. Poiché non aveva vere emozioni né sentimenti, Data creò un programma speciale che lo guidasse attraverso tale esperienza. Tuttavia, durante la relazione con Jenna, Data scoprì che in amore le scelte logiche non sono sempre le più indicate. Più tardi, quello stesso anno, decisero di por fine alla relazione. La D'Sora spiegò che il suo precedente fidanzato si era dimostrato incapace di manifestare le proprie emozioni, ed ora si rendeva conto che avendo scelto Data, un androide completamente incapace di provare emozioni, non aveva fatto altro che ripetere la scelta precedente. Senza batter ciglio, Data, rendendosi conto della validità di tale ragionamento, acconsentì a terminare il programma. ( ) :La riposta fornita da Data alla regina borg in a proposito dell'ultima volta in cui aveva avuto un incontro intimo con una donna, sembra voler indicare che si stesse riferendo a Tasha Yar. Da questo si evince che Jenna e Data non furono mai intimi fisicamente. La regina borg Nel 2063, durante l'attacco dei Borg ai danni dell' Enterprise-E, i quali provenivano dall'anno 2373, Data fu rapito da un drone borg. Non potendo assimilarlo, la regina borg tentò di assoggettarlo alla sua causa offrendogli d'impiantargli carne vera al posto dei suoi polimeri. Data si prestò al gioco, ed ebbe dei rapporti sessuali con la regina borg, la quale lo voleva come partner. Alla fine, Data tradì la regina, uccidendola con il raffreddante del motore di curvatura, il quale rimosse anche la carne ch'ella aveva trasferito sul suo corpo. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines In 2366, the emerged from a temporal rift. Its disappearance from the year 2344 caused an altered timeline, where the Federation was losing a war against the Klingons. Data was still the ship's operations officer. ( ) Lieutenant Worf encountered a quantum fissure which caused him to begin shifting between quantum realities in 2370. In several universes, Data was still the Enterprise's operations officer, and attended a surprise birthday party for Worf. In at least one of these realities, Data's eyes were blue instead of their characteristic yellow. All the events following Worf's encounter were erased from the timeline once the fissure was sealed. ( ) In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Data was a professor (the Lucasian Professor of Mathematics) at Cambridge University and lived at Isaac Newton's house with a housekeeper and several cats. Apparently in this future, he had grasped the concept of humor, stating that his housekeeper made him laugh. In addition, his everyday speech had much more nuance and inflection, and he appeared to have finally mastered the use of contractions. He had also dyed part of his hair grey. ( ) Cronologia ;ca. 2336: costruito dal dottor Noonien Soong e dalla moglie Juliana su Omicron Theta. ;2338: scoperto dall'equipaggio della . ;2341: ottenuto il permesso di entrare all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ;2345: diplomato all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ;2350: servizio prestato a bordo della . ;2363: assegnato, in qualità di ufficiale operativo a bordo della . ;2364: scoperto il suo primo fratello, Lore, su Omicron Theta. ;2366: costruita sua figlia, Lal, a bordo della Enterprise. ;2372: riassegnato in qualità di ufficiale operativo a bordo dell' . ;2379: scoperto il suo secondo fratello, B-4, su Kolarus III; distrutto insieme alla nave remana Scimitar. Background information Data was played by actor Brent Spiner in all of the character's television and film appearances. The character of Data appeared in all episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, with the exception of season four's . He also appeared in all four TNG-era ''Star Trek'' films. Data has been the focus of the major plotlines in all of the TNG-era movies. Other than in alternate realities, Data has always appeared as a lieutenant commander, throughout the entire run of TNG and the subsequent movies. Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher are the only other characters to remain at the rank they started with. Data's character was inspired by a movie created for television by Gene Roddenberry. The movie, which he wrote in the 1970s with Gene Coon, was entitled The Questor Tapes. It featured Robert Foxworth as the title character (as well as Majel Barrett and Walter Koenig) and was intended as the pilot for a series which would have detailed the adventures of an android. In the movie, Questor was to have experimented with sexuality, making love to a female character. Network censors did not allow this scene to be used in the film, but a decade later, more relaxed standards allowed an "intimate relationship" to occur between Data and Natasha Yar. Data's assurance that he is a "fully functional" human male is a quote from the telemovie. A scene from wherein Data repairs loaded dice is also from The Questor Tapes. Data was one of the few non-Vulcans to master the Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) The March 1987 TNG Writers/Directors Guide provided a backstory for Data that was jettisoned rather quickly during the series. In that version he had been manufactured by highly advanced (but never seen) aliens who placed into him all the memories of a doomed "Earth-Asian" space colony to preserve their existence. His personality would thus have been influenced by the colonists. This backstory made it into David Gerrold's novelization of , and elements (Data retaining the colonists' memories) survive in the "Datalore" version. The ending for gave slight suggestion that B-4 may become a replacement for Data, thus possibly becoming Data in the process and mirroring Spock's rebirth and the cryptic suggestions alluding to it at the end of . However, Brent Spiner has noted that he has visibly aged out of the role and that it would be implausible for him to continue playing an android whose appearance should not change with time (though the seventh-season episode "Inheritance" established that Data has an aging program that ages his appearance, and "All Good Things..." shows an appearance-aged Data). Hence, B-4's presence (and suggestion that he has a copy of Data's memories stored) was most likely meant to have been a tease. A reference to Data was made in the VOY Season 2 episode by B'Elanna Torres when she was conversing with a robot she was servicing. It is the only reference made to Data on Voyager. In 2005, Spiner recorded a brief, voice-only cameo as Data for the finale episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, "These Are the Voyages...": Data was heard speaking to Deanna Troi over a com-link (for which Spiner was not credited). Spiner had previously played Arik Soong, an ancestor of Data's creator, in a fall 2004 story arc on Enterprise. On 9 April 2008, the character of Data was inducted into Carnegie Mellon University's Robot Hall of Fame. Attending the ceremony on the android's behalf was actor and Carnegie Mellon alumni Zachary Quinto. http://www.cmu.edu/news/archive/2008/April/april7_rhofinductees.shtml Inconsistencies In , Data said that he graduated in the Starfleet Academy Class of '78, although the episode took place in 2364 and Data was assembled in 2335, so Data was sure not to have graduated in 2278. This is most likely an error, as the exact setting had not been firmly nailed down when the script was written which reads: :RIKER: "Your rank of lieutenant commander, I assume now must be honorary." :DATA: "No, sir. Starfleet Class of '78; honors in quantum mathematics and exobiology." It was established later in the show that Data had graduated in 2345. One possibility is Data meant that he was one of 78 students in his major or field of study, which is consistent with his inability to use contractions. However this seems unlikely as the script was written to include the year '78. Use of Contractions Data's tendency to avoid the use of verbal contractions in ordinary speech was remarked upon in . While episodes preceding "Datalore" routinely showed his use of contractions, this rule was adhered to for most of the remainder of the series with some notable exceptions. These can be categorized in one of three broad ways: as a single instance not commented upon during the episode, as part of portraying a new character or persona, or to denote some future change or enhancement to his original programming. *At the end of "Datalore" he tells Wesley Crusher that "I'm fine", and in makes the remark that, "It's me". *In Data appears to be able to use contractions with ease on several occasions while participating "in character" during the Dixon Hill simulation on the holodeck. *During while creating a new program for use during a romantic relationship, Data utilizes the phrases "Honey, I'm home!", "I'll join you", and "You're not my mother!" When questioned about the last's apparent angry nature, Data reverts to a more characteristic response of "You are not my mother." *For the alternate future timeline version in and for all of the TNG films, Data is shown using contractions. In fact, "Datalore" did not explicitly assert that Data was incapable of using contractions, merely that he generally did not use them, and that his tendency was to "use language... formally." In "The Offspring," Lal's ability to use contractions was depicted as an advancement beyond Data's abilities, but Data's actual words were that he had not "mastered" their use. Given the above instances, it is clear that Data is capable of using contractions as an affectation. Perhaps what he had not "mastered" was the ability to use them spontaneously in everyday speech. Category:Androidi Category:Personale della Flotta Stellare Category:Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Category:Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Category:Scienziati Category:Autori Category:Professori de:Data en:Data es:Data fr:Data ja:データ nl:Data pl:Data sr:Data sv:Data